


To Catch A Tugger

by Anonymous



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Bisexual Rum Tum Tugger, Cats, Chasing, Clever Misto, Dom/sub Undertones, He has a plan, M/M, Magic, Mating Dance, No Beta, first time writing for this fandom, how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone else is going to throw themselves at Tugger tonight.Misto is going to make Tugger come to him.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	To Catch A Tugger

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw cats for the first time like a week ago, and uh, yeah, this happened. 
> 
> I have obviously never written for this fandom before and I am quite nervous to post this. I almost didn’t write this. But I imagined this scene couldn’t get it out of my head. 
> 
> Enjoy, and thank you for reading!
> 
> (Anonymous because I am shy and afraid people will hate this, but maybe I’ll post under my account sometime)

Mr. Mistoffelees glanced into the mirror, stretching his arms out on either side of his body, inspecting himself. He smiles, happy with what he sees. He’d spent the last two hours meticulously grooming every inch of himself, but it was well worth it to see his fur looking this sleek and immaculate. He looked fantastic, which was just what he wanted. 

He had a plan for the jellicle ball tonight, and looking good enough to eat was a part of it. As much as he was looking forward to seeing  Old Deuteronomy, his  plan wasn’t to impress, or even be noticed by the tribe's gentle leader. The heavy side lay was a distant thought in the back of his mind. He was sure that in future years it would creep closer and closer to the forefront, but for tonight all he wanted to do was catch the attention of a certain maincoon. 

Misto was generally a shy, reserved cat, but to know that he had feelings for Tugger probably wouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone in the tribe. He was a cat in high demand afterall. Half of the jellicles were positively desperate to get Tugger into bed, even just for a night, and the other half were probably just in denial about it.

No doubt, all of the eligible queens and toms would be all over the curious cat tonight. Misto certainly had his work cut out for him, but that was alright, because he had a plan. 

Everyone else is going to throw themselves at Tugger tonight. 

Misto is going to make Tugger come to him. 

xxxxxx

  
  


The ball was going well, just as much of a joy as it always was, it was such a shame it only came once a year. Misto laughed and sang and danced, enjoying himself, but kept an eye on Tugger, never truly losing sight of his target. Then, when the opportunity presented itself, he pounced on it. 

It was in the middle of Tuggers performance, he was dripping with confidence and swagger, completely in his element, gyrating his way around the room. Misto watched him dancing, shaking his fluffy fur all around, imaging how it must feel to nuzzle himself into that beautiful mane. He barely got to enjoy the song though, internally rolling his eyes at the way the queens gasped and squealed at every little hip thrust. 

_ You'll never catch his attention by being another face in the crowd…  _

So he intended to be the exact opposite, he wasn’t going to blend in with the rest of the fanclub, he was going to stand out. He took a deep breath to steel his nerves before sauntering straight up to the maincoon, who gave him a tiny smirk of acknowledgement that made Misto’s heart do flips inside of his chest.

“The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore.” He announces in a bored tone, not even looking at Tugger, ignoring the horrified gasps from affronted queens. This wasn’t about them. Tugger, with his impenetrable ego didn’t even bat an eye, continuing right on with his song, but Misto didn’t miss the glint in his eyes as he did so. 

Perfect.

Mistoffelees has to work to hide the grin that wants so desperately to work its way onto his face as Tugger walks away. Everything is going to plan so far, but he couldn’t get sloppy now, the night was far from over. He had managed to get Tuggers attention, now he was tasked with keeping it. 

  
  


xxxxx

It was time for the mating dance, the most pivotal part of the night according to the plan. Misto made a quick nonchalant glance around him as he made his way to the center of the room, as one of the best dancers in the tribe it was where he belonged. Center stage. 

At first he didn’t see what he was looking for but then, ah yes, there it was. Tugger was watching him, not intently, but curiously. He was standing off in a corner with a queen draped over his arm. She was obviously flirting, batting her eyelashes, standing close, playing with his paw as she held it in her own. 

Misto wanted to feel those strong paws all over his body.

He had to fight once again to keep his expression neutral, as inside he feels absolutely giddy. Even with beautiful queens throwing themselves at Tugger left and right, he’s more interested in the small, unassuming tuxedo cat. This night is going better than Misto ever could have hoped, and it wasn’t over yet. 

As the dance was starting, he even used a small bit of magic to give his fur a light dusting of glitter to make himself stand out even more. Twirling around under the jellicle moon so that it would catch the light, hoping that with the contrast of his dark fur it would give the effect twinkling stars in the night sky. Just one more layer of allure to hopefully attract Tugger. 

With the weight of Tugger's eyes on him, Misto poured everything he had into his dance. He completely lost himself in the rhythm, letting his body express all of his feelings and desires. He took full advantage of his flexibility and small stature to dip and dive around the others, staying suggestively close to other bodies, but keeping enough of a distance to make sure he wouldn’t get lost in the crowd. 

It was just after the midway point of the dance, when mates were starting to be chosen, when it happened. Misto bent down low to the ground, his tail curled sensually behind him, and slowly began to rise back up to the beat of the song. 

And there was Tugger right in front of him. 

He wasn’t dancing, oh no, he was standing straight still. His posture and stance screamed power and dominance. The steady, unwavering look in his eyes sent a message, he’d chosen his partner for the mating. The point driven home further when he extended a paw out towards the smaller tom, a clear invitation. 

Mistoffelees insides were on fire, blazing with excitement and elation, a fire which spread up to warm and darken his cheeks. In all his years of pining and planning and wishing and wanting, he never imagined this moment actually happening. He had hoped, of course, hoped with everything in him, but even with the plan, he didn’t dare to let himself believe it was a sure thing. 

Yet here was Tugger, looking at him like a delicacy to be devoured and.

The maincoon smirked and not so subtly cocked his head towards a slightly more secluded spot off to the side, behind a few other couples already well into their mating. If it was possible to have any doubt about his intentions before, it certainly wasn’t now. 

As Misto stands before Tugger, he bites his lip, hesitating. He’s not getting cold paws about the situation, he knows in his heart this is what he wants. He’s won, his prize is right there in front of him, he literally just has to reach out and claim it. It would be so easy. 

A sleek black paw reaches out towards a fluffy brown one, moving smoothly against one another. Mistoffelees meets his eyes for the briefest of seconds, feeling jellicle moon coursing through his veins.

No. Not like this. 

He’s won, but he’s not satisfied yet. 

As the larger paw begins to curl around his own, Misto rips his arm back from the other tom, extending his claws the slightest bit, enough to be felt, but not to hurt. Tuggers eyes widen comically wide in shock, as this is most definitely the first time this has happened to him. Misto turns on his heel and makes a dash for it. 

He doesn’t make it more than three steps before he hears a swear growled out behind him, followed by thumping footsteps indicating that Tugger is in fact following him. He can’t hold back the exhilarated laugh that escapes him, speeding up thanks to his adrenaline, egged on by the laughs and cheers from the crowd at their display. 

Chasing isn’t a common sight at the jellicle ball, most cats are so hyped up on the moonlight they can’t get to the mating fast enough, though it’s not unheard of. A bit old fashioned tradition that most of the younger cats simply didn’t have time for. 

Mistoffellees ran as fast as his slender black legs would carry him. He didn’t stop once to catch his breath or look behind him to check how close Tugger was. He could  _ hear  _ the older toms thudding feet close behind him. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before, he felt almost high on adrenaline. 

He felt hunted, like prey, in the best way possible. 

This is exactly what he wanted. He wanted Tugger not just to want him, but to be out of his mind with it. He wanted the curious cat to be driven so mad with want he could think of nothing else, no other cat queen or tom, only Mistoffelees.

This was so much better than anything he couldn’t have hoped for in his wildest dreams. 

Misto comes to a dead end, faced with nothing but a brick wall and some human trash scattered about. He considers stopping, letting Tugger catch him finally, certainly the maincoon has earned it by now. 

But no, he’s not ready to give in just yet. He doesn’t want to make this easy on Tugger, he wants to be a real challenge. With the feeling of Tugger's body heat on his back, knowing he has seconds to react, Misto teleports himself away. 

It doesn’t go quite the way he hoped. 

With so much adrenaline and nerves pumping through him, it’s hard to concentrate and control his magic, so Misto only teleports a few feet away. It’s some distance, but still close enough to be within eye shot of Tugger, who’s focus snaps directly to him. 

The maincoon looks furious, curious, and determined. 

Misto swears and turns to try and flee again, but it’s useless. Tugger at the upper hand this time, and he simply doesn’t react in time. Not that he didn’t want Tugger to catch him, but the thrill of being chased wasn’t something he wanted to give up just yet. 

But soon, it’s all over. Finally, a pair of long, strong arms encases him, and he’s pulled back tightly against a mass of puffy fur. He can’t hold back a purr of delight, trying to twist himself around to face Tugger and kiss him. He barely moves an inch before he’s answered with a growl, and slammed back into the chest behind him as a firm bite is placed onto the scruff on the back of his neck. 

“Mine.” Tugger growls out, a warning, daring Mistoffelees to try to move another inch. Misto has no intention of running this time however, he’s quite happy with the arrangement. He displays this by purring even louder, and sinking even further into the fluffy main, going almost limp. 

“Yours.” He whispers, just loud enough for the maincoon to hear. 

You caught me, I’m all yours. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not fully satisfied with how this turned out but I hope maybe someone out there will enjoy it. So, cats fandom, let me know how I did for my first time? 
> 
> Just, you know, please be gentle. 😅


End file.
